Servant Of Evil
by Karizu Kazuha
Summary: Aku akan tetap menjadi adikmu, dan tetap menyayangimu sampai nafasku habis, Rin... Sayonara, Rin-neechan.../Request from Nizu-nyan.


Servant Of Evil

**Ini hanya potret saya tentang film Servant Of Evil yang baru saja saya tonton di sekolah saya saat festival anime.**

**Wakh? Festival anime? Yah, sekolah saya memang suka mengadakan festival anime tiap setahun sekali. Tentu dengan dana dari sekolah, pastinya ;)**

**Saya hampir nangis lho, ngeliat film ini, apalagi lagunya yang syahdu itu. **

**Sudahlah, cekidot!**

**Pairing : LenRin**

**My Quotes : "Life is like a curse. ****When****you can not****use it well****, ****then he will ****plunge ****you ****into ****the abyss ****without ****enlightenment."**

_**Hei, kau masih ingat?**_

_**Saat kehidupan kita tak bisa lagi bersatu…**_

"A-aku tak mau berpisah dengan Len!"

"Aku juga, Rin!"

"LEN! JANGAN PERGI!"

"MA-MAAF RIN!"

"LEN!"

"Ri-Rin…"

.

.

.

_**Tapi, aku berjanji, Rin…**_

_**Aku akan kembali, menemui wajah cantikmu lagi…**_

_**Meski kutahu, kau…**_

… _**bukanlah kau yang dulu…**_

"Selamat siang, Nona. Selamat menjalani aktivitas Anda kembali."

"Ka-kau siapa?"

"Um… saya butler baru Anda, nama saya Len Kagamine."

"Len… Kagamine?"

"Iya, Nona…"

"Le-LEN!"

**BRUGH!**

"Nona…"

"A-aku merindukanmu, Len! Sangat merindukanmu!"

"Iya, Nona… Saya pun sependapat…"

"Ja-jangan pergi dariku lagi, Len! Kumohon…"

"Iya Nona, pasti."

"Saya akan tetap di sisi Nona…

… sampai Tuhan menjemputku."

.

.

.

_**Kau berubah, Rin…**_

_**JRASH!**_

"Lihat mereka, Len! Ahahah… lucu sekali!"

"No-Nona… apa Nona tidak kasihan, melihat mereka?"

"Kasihan? Cih, mereka saja tak pernah mengasihaniku, Len!"

"Ta-tapi, Nona…"

"Jadi kau membantah ucapanku, Len?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, Nona…"

"Maka dari itu, jangan membantahku!"

"Ba-baiklah, Nona…"

.

.

.

_**Hei, kau tahu Rin?**_

_**Gadis desa itu, terlihat sangat cantik…**_

_**Ia sahabatmu, kan?**_

"A-ah, topiku!"

"Apa ini topimu? Barusan jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku."

"A-aa… terima kasih, Nona!"

"Ah, santai saja, namamu siapa?"

"Le-Len… Nona?"

"Miku, jangan panggil aku nona ya, aku tak suka."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Kudengar, kau butler dari ratu berwatak keras itu, benar?"

"I-iya, Nona…"

"Sampaikan salam padanya, ya…

… aku benar-benar merindukan sahabatku itu."

"Sahabat?"

.

_**Atau… musuhmu, Rin?**_

"A-apa? Kau baru saja menemui Miku?"

"Iya, Nona. Memang kenapa?"

"Cih, jangan pernah dekati gadis itu lagi!"

"Lho, kenapa Nona? Bukankah dia sahabat Nona?"

"Dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak!"

"Hah, kenapa Nona?"

"Huh, sahabat mana yang tidak suka…

… saat pemuda yang disukainya direbut sahabatnya sendiri, hah?"

"…"

"Jangan dekati dia lagi, Len! Mengerti?"

"I-iya, Nona…"

"Bagus!"

"…"

.

.

.

_**Hei, Tuhan benar-benar tak menyayangiku ya?**_

_**Kenapa ia memberiku ujian sesulit ini, Rin?**_

"Len! Makin hari ia makin menyebalkan!"

"Hah, siapa Nona?"

"Miku itu, gadis sialan itu, kembali membuat rahangku mengeras melihatnya bersama Kaito! CIH!"

"Sa-sabar, Nona… mungkin Kaito bukan jodoh Nona…"

"Bukan bagaimana? Aku dengannya sudah lama jadi sahabat!"

"…"

"Karena gadis sialan itu saja, Kaito jadi meninggalkanku! HUH!"

"Pokoknya, kau harus memusnahkannya, Len!"

"Eh? Apa maksud Nona?"

"Huh, masa kau gak mengerti? Membunuhnya Len, seperti biasa."

"…"

"Len!"

"A-apa Nona?"

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, tahu!"

"Ta-tapi, bukankah Miku sahabat Nona!"

"Sudah kubilang ia bukan sahabatku lagi!"

"… Saya izin permisi, Nona."

"Huh, ingat Len! Kalau Miku belum mati juga…

… kupastikan kau yang mati, bukan Miku!"

"…"

"Heh, mendengar tidak?"

"I-iya, Nona!"

"Lakukan sekarang juga!"

"…

… baik."

.

.

.

_**Kenapa denganmu, Rin?**_

_**Bukankah kau gadis baik hati yang dulu tak pernah mendendam?**_

_**Kenapa begini…**_

… _**Rin?**_

"Miku…"

"Wah, Len! Ada apa kau kema-"

_**JRASSSH!**_

"-ri…"

"Mi-Miku… aku… minta maaf…"

"…"

**Tess… Tess…**

"Hihihi, tak apa Len…"

"Hah?"

"Aku sangat senang mendengar ucapan maafmu."

"…"

"Se-selamat tinggal-"

"-Len…"

"Mi-Miku…

… maaf."

.

.

.

_**Hei, kurasa ini tak masalah…**_

_**Bagaimanapun jahatnya dirimu…**_

_**Kau tetap adikku…**_

_**Aku akan tetap mencintai dan menyayangimu,**_

_**Rin…**_

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil, Len?"

"I-iya, Rin…"

"Bagus! Great!"

"Nona…"

"Hn? Apa?"

"Anda tak menyesali semua ini?"

"Hah? Menyesali? Untuk apa? Aku malah senang, Len!"

"…"

"Kenapa begitu? Harusnya kau ikut senang, Len!"

"…"

"LEN!"

"Ahaha, iya Nona… saya juga…

… senang."

.

.

.

_**Hingga saat itu tiba…**_

_**Kau akan tetap menjadi adikku, Rin…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

"PASUKAN! SIAP SIAGA!"

"A-ah… apa itu? Kenapa gerbang istanaku dipenuhi ratusan penduduk desa seberang?"

**Grep!**

"Len?"

"Nona, ikat rambut Anda… lalu, pakai jubah ini… ayo…"

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Habis itu, kaburlah lewat pintu belakang!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Len? Len… tetap disini?"

"Tenang, Len akan melepas ikat rambut Len dan menjadi Nona Rin… Nona tak perlu kuatir, Nona pasti aman jika mendengar perintahku."

"Tapi, aku tak mau Len ditangkap… Aku tak mau!"

"Ayolah, Nona… Bukankah Nona penurut? Nona mau mendengarkan permintaan adik Nona kan?"

"Len…"

"Nona… ayolah…"

"…

… baiklah!"

"Nah, cepat! Nona kabur lewat pintu belakang!"

"Tapi, kalau Len ditangkap, Len dihukum mati, Len… meninggalkan Rin?"

"…"

"Len! Jawab aku!"

"Hihihi, mana mungkin? Nona, Len akan tetap disini, di hati Nona. Nona tak perlu kuatir…"

"… Len pasti akan kembali."

"Len yakin?"

"Iya, cepat! Waktu semakin berputar, Nona!"

"Ba-baiklah… Len…"

"…"

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

_Ini permintaanku yang __**terakhir, **__Rin…_

… _lakukan demi aku, ya?_

.

.

.

_**Len, kenapa kita harus berpisah lagi?**_

_**Kita kan harus bersama, Len…**_

_**Kita saudara, kan?**_

"Hihihi, Len benar-benar tak bisa mengejar Rin!"

"Huh, apa maksudmu, Rin! Jangan anggap aku lemah ya!"

"Ahahaha… Len kalah! Len kalah!"

_**BRUGH!**_

"Huh, aku mendapatkanmu, gadis manis!"

"Huh, Len begitu! Len selalu menang, menyebalkan!"

"Tentu, Len kan lebih kuat daripada Rin… kalau Len kalah terus, Len berarti nggak kuat… nggak bisa menjaga Rin, dong?"

"Eh?"

"Rin mau kan, dijaga sama Len?"

"…"

"Rin?"

"Mau! Mau! Mau!"

"Eheheh, kalau begitu, tetap di sampingku ya Len…"

**CUP~**

"Hihihi… iya, Len!"

"Janji?"

"Iya!"

.

.

.

_**Bahkan sampai waktuku tiba…**_

_**Kita akan bersama, Rin…**_

_**Benar, kan?**_

"Saudara, silakan naik ke meja pemenggalan."

"Iya…"

"Len!"

"… Rin?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"…"

*Rin Smile*

"Janjimu terpenuhi, Len…"

*Len Smile*

"Sayonara, Rin…"

"PEMENGGALAN… DIMULAI!"

_**JRASH!**_

_**Sayonara, Len… Selamat tinggal…**_

_**Hei, Len…**_

_**Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menyayangiku…**_

_**Meski sampai membuatku menderita, aku rela…**_

_**Asalkan kau bahagia…**_

… _**menurutku itu sudah cukup.**_

_**Aku akan selalu menjadi adikmu dan menyayangimu Rin…**_

…

…

…

_**Selamanya.**_

FIN.

Hah? Fanfic apaan nih? #diborgol #dibuang ke laut #TAMAT!

Huh, gomen, gomen, Kazu lagi males banget bikin fic, ini karena suruhan temen aja *Colek TYM(Nama Samaran)* Hihihi, nih, permintaanmu terpenuhi? Bilang apa dulu sama Kazu? *dijitak*

Okeh, sepertinya sampai sini saja bacod Kazu…

Akhir kata…

Review please? :*


End file.
